primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval episode 3 FFTF
Episode 3 of primeval fight for the future sees an anomoly open up by the London eye. A futuristic clawclimber comes through and begins to climb the ferris wheel. however... this case, will be more of a challenge than any other. plot Becker and Lester are shouting at Matt for attempting to return to the future. Matt reluctantly admits that he saw a future version of himself, but right at that moment, an anomoly opens outside big ben. Becker tells lester to keep matt here, and He, Abby, Connor and Adam go out to the anomoly. Meanwhile, at the anomoly, a man on the London Eye reading a magazine sees a glimpse of the creature but calls it "his imagination." He turns around to get his drink when the clawclimber smashes the window and drags him out. Break The group arrive and Connor immediatly sets up the newly named Timeoleter and learns this anomoly is 200 years in the future. This is a big shock as nobody expected creatures like this to appear. Connor says it's not possible for a creature to evolve so quickly and announces that he will return to the ARC and investigate. The others see the clawclimber and a still wriggling man at the very top of the Eye. Becker is confused as to why the creature hasn't killed the man yet. Abby takes the ride up while Becker tries to shoot the creature and adam prepares to lock the anomoly. Before he can, a man runs through calling himself Desmond. He claims that the clawclimbers are the most dangerous creatures on the planet and that he can help them. Adam locks the anomaly much to Beckers Chagrin as he wanted to throw Desmond back into the future. Meanwhile at the other end, somebody kicks a rock at the anomoly in anger and walks off. Break Connor phones saying he'll need some DNA from the creature to complete his tests. Becker fires at the creature and realises that it's skin is resistand to the EMP. He tries to phone abby to warn her but his phone suddenly loses all signal. Abby prepares to shoot the Clawclimber but the EMP bounces off and stuns her. The monster takes abby. Becker get's his connection back and phones connor telling him to get backup. Soon at the EYE, connor realises to learn the creatures weaknesses, he must climb on top of one of the pods to get a sample of the Faeces. Connor does this, but having not watched out for the creature, doesn't spot it behind him. The creature kicks connor off the very top of the Eye. Break Connor lands in the river but is knocked out cold. None of the group can get to him, but suddenly a boat appears piloted by Matt. Matt drags connor on board. Desmond inspects the faeces and realises the creature needs heat to stay alive. Before anyone can blink, becker arrives and shoots the creature with a gun. The creature is wounded releasing abby and the man. Abby escapes onto another pod but the man is slaughtered.Becker then continues to shoot the creature until it falls into the river. The Icy depths kill the creature immidiatly. Becker lets matt off for leaving the ARC and the group take Desmond back for an interview with Lester. Connor works into the night experimenting on the creature's corpse. He gasps and shouts for abby but the episode ends.